


Aimer, c'est savoir dire je t'aime sans parler

by FLOWERINTHESUN



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 学園アリス | Gakuen Alice
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FLOWERINTHESUN/pseuds/FLOWERINTHESUN
Summary: When Mikan willingly allows herself to be captured by S.H.I.E.L.D, she attracts the attention of the Avengers and a certain Loki, who happens to be a prisoner as well, and sees in this mysterious personage his escape ticket. What will happen when he discovers her abilities? Also a Harry Potter and Guardian of the Galaxy crossover.





	1. Chapter 1: The Trojan Horse Plan:

Mikan Sakura was wandering in the Fifth Avenue of Manhattan, taking her time. She kept studying the crowd, the traffic… families, tourists, sightseeing, laughing… From a quite well-hidden corner, she observed with a found smile an old couple walking hand in hand. Their love was one of the purest kind.

Since she could feel others' sentiments and auras, without a real way to block them, she had rarely enjoyed such a good feeling. She turned her eyes away from the happy scenery and reported again her attention to the unceasingly moving crowd. Mikan had pulled her hood, even though it was a warm sunny day. She was wearing a comfortable old pair of jeans and sweater but hadn't feel the need of sunglasses. Indeed, it was easy as child's play for her to disguise thanks to the Metamorphosis Alice.

Mikan had now the looks of a woman in her mid-thirty, quite tall, her red hair falling to her waist, her hazel eyes although remained unchanged. Her nose was too long, her mouth too small. She was still not very good at metamorphosing herself without a model. It was necessary, so she could follow her plans, ready now, after three years of preparations and documentations. There was no place for cowardice, for any doubts, any regrets.

The young woman inhaled a deep breath and exhaled only after her lungs began to burn, hard.

The first step was easy as a piece of cake, for her though. To attracts the attention of the S.H.I.E.L.D, she had to create enough chaos, so the police would not be able to handle her. It had to be very impressive, so Nick Fury would immediately send his men to her. At the thought of that man she felt anger rise through her body. 'No. Keep calm Mikan, you must calm down. Anger is a dangerous feeling. Especially, and essentially now. A mistake, a slip would be too easy to make if I let those feeling in.'

Mikan wanted to start easily, there was still no need to rush her actions. She chose to use the Levitation Alice: a thief she caught red-handed flew thirty feet in the air. As the man, who seemed to not more that forty years old, began to cry for help, the Alice shook him, making some of his gains fall in the process. The crowd was now very tense, all holding their breath, their eyes captive by the scenery. When Mikan was finished with him, she placed him on a tree, making sure to not harm him of course. She just had scared him to death, it was enough of a lesson…

Few people had begun to flee, but since the Americans seemed to be quite used to such strange things lately, most of them were only gaping or taking photos. The latter matter irritated her, 'truly nowadays people have no instinct of survival...'

Of course, Mikan knew that if she wanted to draw the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D and especially the Avengers, it wouldn't be sufficient. She smirked, satisfied. It was without counting on the Illusion Alice. Yu Tobita would probably be ashamed by the use she was planning to make of it. A knot formed itself in her stomach, Mikan knew that she had make a mistake. She should not have thought of her former friends right now. 'Stop being so sentimental Mikan!'. She gulped and willed herself. What she was about to do need a lot of concentration and energy and Mikan was quick to banish further thoughts on the subject before she lost her concentration completely.

Slowly, Mikan began to shape the forms of three Leviathans. The effect was instantaneous, by now the crowd was a screaming mess, as everyone began to run for their lives. Her creations took on similar form to the monsters that assaulted New York a month prior, drawing on the fear and panic their presence would cause the still weary public.

But the goal was to cause a commotion, not any actual disaster resulting civilian injuries or death. Using the Doppelganger Alice, Mikan shaped a small troop of clones to discreetly work on keeping citizens from harm. It was one thing to cause a panic, and another entirely to be responsible for the deaths of innocents. They helped lost children, the elder ones, kept everyone from any major incident. After all, she would never forgive herself if the citizen were to be injured or put in a real danger because of her sake.

'It should now be only a matter of time.' The young woman freed her mind of any doubts, any thoughts. She had to be very careful since it was palpable illusions able of crushing buildings and human-beings too easily. To prevent such a problem Mikan held them high in the sky, as they kept moving menacingly in circle motions. The Alice, then, looked around her, satisfied as empty streets presented themselves in front of her. She was successfully achieving her plan for now. "After all it was the easiest part…"

Mikan felt her body tense as she spotted two red figures drawing closer dangerously fast in the sky. She recognized one of them as Thor and guessed that the other one was probably Iron Man. As the two Avengers landed, Mikan dropped her illusion which resulted into two of the three Leviathans to disappear. She would need all the strength she could illusions took too much of her energy. With the Leviathans gone, Iron Man and Thor approached her even more cautiously, weapons drawn. But where two Avengers went, the rest were no doubt soon to follow. It wasn't long before Mikan noticed the rest of their little team silently enter the scene from what they must have assumed were her blind spots.

"Whoever you are, we ask you to stop this this instant! If you do not surrender immediately we will not hesitate to fire!" warned the pilot of the helicopter that had appeared before her.

The Alice looked at the helicopter above her and began quickly considering her options. If she resigned too soon it would appear suspicious, but she didn't want to harm them. So, Mikan chose to make the last Leviathan disappear, but not to make things too easy for the Avengers. She immediately activated her Barrier Alice and began to run through the street to find a safe place to hide. They fired at her and Mikan could hear the bullets coming, whistling all around her, bouncing off her shield.

The Alice dove into a nearby store for sanctuary. She didn't want to reveal all of her abilities, not yet. But there were some abilities she couldn't help but expose. The Doppelganger Alice was the most visible, but the use of the Teleportation Alice - well that was something that could help them guessing for a while yet. Combining both powers, Mikan crafted another set of clones, one for each Avenger to face. It should keep them busy at the very least. The young woman had no intention to harm them too much, but she wasn't going to give up easily too.

Watching the Avengers in battle was an educational experience. They didn't fight like her clones: in tandem with single purpose. They hadn't quite developed their sync. Each person fought as if they were the lone fighter in this encounter. But then they'd catch a glimpse of a teammate in their periphery, and their attack would suddenly shift. They wouldn't fight for themselves or even the world at large. They would fight for each other.

Though even this wasn't enough to conquer the frustration and sheer fatigue as they endlessly clone after clone.

It was time for this little stunt to come to an end.

Mikan eyed her target. He grappled with one of her clones in the street, their mouvements confined by the numerous abandoned cars.

This would be a relatively fair fight. Soldier to soldier, one fight that would confront two genetically manipulated persons.

Captain America, shieldless and preoccupied, never even saw her coming.

Her blow landed square on his jaw, knocking him back into an empty taxi.

Mikan could tell that she had surprised him by the strength of her hit. The Cap recomposed himself quickly before to riposte, hitting her on the stomach, dodging the blows. The Alice hit him back and let him progressively gain the advantage, mentally counting for a reasonable amount of kicks and bruises before to finally throw up her arms in the air in a show of impuissance.

"I surrender" cried the young woman, right as the Cap was gearing up to strike back.

As soon as she said so, Mikan summoned all her clones back to her before to dismiss them. Immediately, she felt herself become lighter as her body was once again whole. The moment did not last long as she was quickly encircled by a rather incensed group of superheroes.

It didn't take long before Mikan found herself arrested and handcuffed onboard their Helicopter.

Mikan had really wanted to intervene and help the Avengers to neutralize Loki. Sadly, The Ancient One was of another opinion. It had costed Mikan a lot to follow her will… Two weeks in the Mirror Dimension spent alongside Stephen Strange, without their Slings Rings, of course… but she knew that it had to be that way. What had surprised them though, was Loki's intent to control the Earth, they both knew that Asgardians didn't thought highly of them...

The young woman was brought back of her reflections by the over-stressed vibes emanating from the Doctor Banner. There was no need to have super powers to see that the poor man was too tired and ready to transform into the Hulk again. Mikan kept watching him, studying him without being intruding and conjured all her will to not feel guilty again. Finally, she started humming quite happily, playing with her hair, her eyes never living the doctor, while completely ignoring the glares she earned from the both frustrated Hawkeye and Iron Man.

Banner looked at the woman in front of him firstly nonplussed then surprised and finally curious as he recognized the tune she was humming. It was an Indian air which was known for being relaxing and destressing. Since he had been there for years, he was now certain, but surprised, that she was so openly trying to help him. He was even more surprised to feel himself destressed progressively, becoming calmer, their eyes never breaking contact. He couldn't help but wonder how her hazel eyes could be so warm when she had managed to give them the fright of their lives few hours ago, especially for Stark, which was easily understandable… He gave her an incredulous but grateful smile, and, when she held his gaze, he would have sworn that it was guilt that he had seen in her eyes. Finally, Mikan gave him a quick nod.

The complete exchange had not escaped the attention of a certain Captain who laid his observing gaze over a very calm woman, who was mentally kicking herself.

When the helicopter landed on the Helicarrier of S.H.I.E.L.D, Mikan observed discreetly every move and every structure around her. She knew that S.H.I.E.L.D could hardly handle her, she was no real prisoner, her Alices were too powerful for that. Also, it was without counting on the Teleportation Alice, even though it was always a good thing to have a plan B.

She followed the Avengers through the structures, making a mental plan of the Helicarrier, so she would be able to find her way back to the deck easily if needed. The group of superheroes was encircling her again, but she didn't mind it. After all, she was dangerous, and this had just been a displayed of her real abilities. It didn't even represent it... If Mikan had learned something the past fourteen years, it was that someone was never being too cautious, reason why she couldn't incur the risk to give too much away about her: if Fury was to know how powerful she was, he would either make sure to kill her by himself (which she dared him to do) or try to get her in his ranks without any options of refusal (which wasn't an option too).

Finally, Thor chose to break the silence, earning Mikan's full attention in the process:

"So you're a sorceress then? One of my brother's allies?" he asked unsure and frustrated.

"I'm not a sorceress. I would define myself as an Alice."

She hadn't feel the need to hide her identity and the Alices never tried to hide themselves from the others. After all, the Imai's Business was the living proof of it. At the thought of Hotaru, Mikan felt both pride toward her former best friend (if someone could out best Tony Stark, it was her!), and nostalgia.

It had been twelve years, since all her friends had believed to have witnessed her death by themselves. Yet, she was still pretty much alive. She wondered how they were to react if they were to discover this…

Her childhood friends were a part of a beautiful past, a group to which she didn't belong anymore. Her heart sank: she hadn't a real home anymore. 'But, I still have friends… Wong, Karl Mordo and Strange, even though Stephen can be a real pain in the neck when he wants to! And the Ancient One will always be there for me, just as I will always be there for her…". Mikan closed her eyes and let her hurting heart be warmed by these thoughts. Loneliness had always been her nemesis, just as her past friends would always be her weak point. Indeed, they would forever hold a special place in her heart…

Everything had changed. Mikan had ended by herself all the dangerous organizations who used to harm Alices. The Alice Community and the Alice Academy weren't worried by constant threats of slavery and kidnaping anymore. Since Shiki and her uncle had took the control of the Academy, the students could visit regularly their parents… Tsubasa-Sempai and Misaki-Sempai were now a married couple, Luca and Hotaru lived together, Curly-Hair and Koko were dating… There was no room for her in the school, in village, alongside to Hotaru or anyone else... Mikan no longer belonged in there, she had for long lost this right: she was too tainted now… Her heart felt heavy again.

Thor was lost in his thoughts too. This woman had frightening fighting skills and they were to keep her captive in the same confinement capsule which had been designed to hold the Hulk. The capsule security had been of course increased and with both Midgardians and Asgardians devices it could now even held Loki captive. S.H.I.E.L.D had now four of them, and he internally pried that it would be last time one of them would be used. 'They are still not perfect… Loki is still able to use few of his magic inside his cell.'

Thinking of which, Thor could sense some Asgardian Magic running inside the young Midgardian besides him. He still couldn't tell if she had lied to him or if she was simply not aware of it. Did Loki charm her? Or was she just telling the truth? After all, her clones and illusions were palpable and made of material, something that Loki or any Sorcerer, at least Asgardians ones, had never been able to achieve to craft. Materializing already existent things, yes, they could, but not such an exploit.

"And Alice, what's your last name, for the record?" Tony interjected.

"My name is not 'Alice'. I simply am an Alice. My name is Mikan Sakura."

"And just what exactly is an Alice?" Tony asked

"I am the owner of an Alice Stone. It provides me, and those like me, special abilities. There are Alices that can fly, talk to animals, cast illusions - you name it. Though it's rare to possess more than one Alice Stone, there are a few who are gifted with more than one ability."

"How does one come by one of these Alice Stones?"

"You don't find them; you're born with a Stone. It's not strictly hereditary, but having a parent with an Alice does increase the likelihood."

The Black Widow spoke next, voicing the doubts everyone else seemed to share. "And what proof do you have of all this? Sounds to me like you're just another enhanced individual. You talk of stones - Terrigenesis perhaps?"

Mikan looked at her, without blinking at the fury and suspicions in the woman's eyes. Natasha Romanoff was a very talented and dreaded spy. Her guards weren't ones to be easily shattered. Mikan smiled at her.

"There is no use for me to lie to you, the Alice society is not a real guarded secret even if she remains discreet. Most of the Alices lives in Japan and anyone who wants to make a professional contract with them can contact them easily. I'm just surprised that Mr. Stark doesn't know about us, after all any successful businessman is aware of the Alices notoriety, especially with the Imai Business."

"J.A.R.V.I.S, is she telling the truth?" asked Tony, even though he was already sure of it. Yet, a little confirmation wouldn't harm. He finally nodded to the others as J.A.R.V.I.S showed him several elements confirming his feeling.

"You don't look Japanese." pointed out Hawkeye. He stopped walking, just as everyone did. Mikan Sakura's appearance had begun to change. Her hair now brunette, matching her hazel eyes, was falling to her waist. The Alice's height was similar to Natasha's, her skin paler and brighter, her eyes turned a little slanted, and the traits in her face were now harmonious. She was a stunning beauty and was in nothing comparable to her previous figure. Mostly she looked ten years younger.

"Wait, how old are you?" asked Dr. Banner.

"24."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're one of those Alices you mentioned that has more than one ability, right?"

Bruce Banner studied her as her body tensed. Finally, she looked at him with an expressionless face.

"I am quite a unique Alice, so I don't think that you can compare me to any of the others. And as for possible threats, I hardly doubt that the existence of Alices could be seen as one since most of them are harmless and a lot of Alices disappear after few years. Our numbers are no more than three hundred. And our Academy has already signed treaties with most major countries as well as the UN. We are not a threat doctor. The which means that we are not thousands but not more than three hundred. I also would like to point out the fact that the Academy has only been created in order to prevent the enslavement of Alices, which does not only concern children, but adults too." reasoned Mikan, quite satisfied with herself.

Never quitting observing her, the doctor measured all her affirmations. She seemed to be telling the truth and, curiously, he wanted to trust her. Still, for all it was worth, she could be as good at lying as Loki was. After all, the better way to make a good lie was to wrap it with undeniable truths. This Mikan Sakura could have helped him only because she didn't want to be in same plane as an uncontrollable monster. Even though, he doubted that it would really scare her away: it was the first time someone achieved to make him have a hard time in a battle. Problem that he hadn't even encountered with Loki, the Puny god. The only matter that puzzled the Doctor was that Mikan Sakura hadn't tried to harm anyone.

The group finally reached the capsules' room. Mikan could only see four ones and knew that there were no others. Only one capsule was already occupied. She recognized the other captive: Loki Odinson, or Laufeyson, whichever he wanted to. He was sitting on a bed reading a book. Mikan was too far to be able to see the detail of his face. Loki seemed to be a tall man, rather thin and cold. His stance was graceful and royal. After all, he was supposed to be both a charmer and a prince. He was also clothed in what she guessed to be an all-in leather Asgardian outfit, which was as outstanding as his brother's.

While the Avengers were preparing and programming the devices for her cell, Mikan kept a discreet eye on the Asgardian Prince. She knew that she wasn't supposed to see him: his capsule should have seemed empty. Of course, it was without counting on her Nullification Alice which seemed to work on the technology used to keep him out of the eye.

As if Loki had sensed her, his full attention was now on her. She held his gaze and wondered what color his eyes were. 'Green… They are probably green…', Mikan thought. The Trickster lifted an amused eyebrow at the scenery that was playing in front of him, his lips turned into a smirk. Mikan tilted slightly her head to have a better view and finally smiled at him.

Secure in her cell, the team hastily left, most likely heading to debrief Fury. The Alice waved a cheeky goodbye before throwing a wink to her neighbor. The God of Mischief indulged her an amused grin in return.

Mikan brought back her attention to her own capsule. It seemed quite comfortable, she had a bed, a chair and a table. She wasn't one to complain since she had lived with less… Mikan disabled her Alices, which rendered her only able to see her reflection. She had a bruised check; her stomach was hurting like hell and she had scratches all over her body. It would be easy to heal herself but, it was one of her assets that she wanted to be kept secret. The young woman reactivated her Alices and was now able to see through the glass again. From her cell, the halls seemed more impressive, but weren't enough enlightened to allow her to see any further.

The only way to switch the light from her own capsule would have been a power cut. The light wasn't aggressive, and it was better this way. Mikan had no shame to admit that she feared more than anything to be held in the dark. It wasn't a child's fear as it had been when she was nine, no. After being held for almost two years in the dark and being tortured each time she had been captured by enemies' organizations, it was pretty normal and human to feel that way. The previous year, she had finally achieved to dismantle the last one, the last organization that had used her power, that had hurt her and Natsume...

The young woman closed her eyes and chased the bad thoughts away. They were unnecessary and dangerous. When Mikan opened her eyes again, just to realize that Loki had resumed his attention to his book. The young woman couldn't help but feel curious: when she had passed in front of him, she had seen his aura. Or rather his auras. Indeed, she could have sworn that he had two distinct ones… the first was a shining shade of green, suiting him perfectly but contrasting with his deep dark feelings. 'Hate, mostly self-hatred, ambitions, jealousy… If my Nullification Alice was inefficient, I bet that I still could have sensed him anyway. I've hardly seen someone with such strong feelings who could remain so self-composed, this is truly impressive. But, he is the God of Lies and Mischiefs, so, no wonder… Yet, his aura isn't dark, he is still not evil'. The second aura was an unstable darkish purple one. Mikan had never seen such a disgusting thing. She recognized what was going on…

As Mikan headed to her new bed, she made the resolution to take care of this problem the next day…


	2. Of Help and Little Surprises:

"She is too dangerous, and way too calm, I don't like it. It feels like reliving the events from a month ago." Hawkeye growled in frustration.

"My Brother isn't able to create such perfect illusions and her clones were reals ones, palpable. We were all on her, and we had a hard time stopping her. I think that she may be even more dangerous than Loki is."

"It's obvious that Mikan Sakura didn't surrender because she couldn't fight anymore," frowned Steve. "And I think that she was holding back. I don't believe we saw her full power today."

"I don't get her motive," Bruce began. "She didn't harm anyone. It's like she just wanted to be captured."

Tony immediately chimed in, "Yeah and look how well that went for us last time."

"Alices are not supposed to be so powerful," Fury said, standing at the head of the table. "It's the only reason we haven't ever interfered. From what we've gathered, these people are harmless - victims mostly of kidnapping and slavery. Anyone that presents a threat is usually taken care of in-house."

Natasha spoke. "So is she a threat?"

"If she's friendly, then she went about contacting us the wrong way. She needs to cooperate if she ever plans on leaving that cell."

"And if she doesn't?" Tony asked.

"Then we'll probably end up handing her over to the Wizarding World. They'd be better suited to handle her."

Bruce was the first to question Fury's decision. "You wouldn't send her back to her own people? The Alice Academy?"

"If she made it this far, I doubt her people can contain her."

"But the Wizarding World won't take her. Powers or not, she's a Muggle to them and not their responsibility," Hawkeye retorted.

Fury seemed to ignore him. "Agent Hill, contact Miss Granger. We're gonna need a Legilimens."

Hermione Jean Weasley, née Granger, was beyond frustrated. In fact, she had been in a fool mood the whole day. The brightest witch of her age had been trying now for weeks to work on a very complex affair between werewolves and vampires as the Deputy Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. But, it was without counting on Kingsley to interrupt her work. Again.

Indeed, the Minister of Magic had chosen her to be the emissary between S.H.I.E.L.D and the Wizarding Word. She didn't dislike the job, but it was highly stressing and irritating to constantly have to deal with the mischiefs of Loki, who was her living definition of a nightmare! Not only was he dangerous being but also such a showoff and an irritating man. If she could make the trade, Hermione would rather spend all her days in the company of Draco Malfoy if it meant to be get rid of him! Really, she couldn't understand why such a threat wasn't imprisoned in Asgard. Even though he had been disowned and exiled by Odin, he was still their responsibility since they were the only ones who really could handle him… Hermione only prayed that the Asgardians had only enough of him, rather than any worrying other options…

Another problem that had hit her when she had begun to work on his case was that her magic was not half as powerful as his, even though no one doubted her magical skills. The first time they had met Hermione had even wondered if her wand wasn't broken, since it didn't even flash the spells she had tried to use on him. She had later discovered that he draw his magic, naturally, from the environment he was in, which meant that he partly draw his magic from her own each time they were to confront. Was he to be anywhere near the Wizarding Society… she didn't even want to think about it. Moreover, to add to her despair, Hermione couldn't use Legilimency on him, that annoying fact was only a logical consequence of this situation and God knows how, Loki was even able resist easily to the Veritaserum…

To be able to overcome the problem, Hermione did study very carefully the Asgardian's magic, but it had turned out that studying it and mastering it were two whole different things, and she still hadn't make any meaningful improvement…

Hermione sighed as she took the bottle of Veritaserum inside her drawer. She was going to use it on a completely different person. In fact, when one of Kingsley's assistants had come to inform her that she was requested by S.H.I.E.L.D again, she hadn't really payed attention to what he had been saying. It wasn't until she heard the words New-York, attack and Leviathans that she had understood the seriousness of the situation. Of course, Fury wanted her to come immediately to be able to interrogate efficiently the woman responsible of all of this.

The woman, in her late twenties, had all rights to be worried. In fact, after some research, she had finally guessed why Loki was so interested by conquering the Earth. After all, being a bookworm was always helpful, and it had greatly helped that Thor had accepted to provide her some books from the Asgardian Realm. This had firstly allowed Hermione to discover that the Tesseract was in fact an Infinity Stone. Though having access to such a wide array of knowledge was very stressful at times. Having her world flipped on its head once when she was eighteen made for many sleepless nights Hermione never regretted learning about new things, but sometimes, topics such as Infinity Stones were better left unknown if one wanted to sleep peacefully.

"Infinity Stones? What are those exactly?" Doctor Banner had asked.

"Friend Banner, these are relics that pre-date the universe itself. They are an ancient force of infinite destruction." Thor had responded him. "You should know this my friends : before the creation of the Universe, six singularities existed. Some time after the Universe exploded into existence, these were formed into the six Infinity Stones by the Cosmic Entities. Each stone represented a different aspect of the universe: Space, Mind, Reality, Power, Soul and Time.

They can only be brandished by beings of extraordinary strength. These carriers can use a Stone to mow down entire civilizations like wheat in a field."

"So, to summarize, Point Break, Reindeer Games is strong enough to hold two of them?" Stark wondered, not reassured by this fact.

"I doubt he is, nor that I am. Anyone can carry a Stone if well kept in a powerful enough container. In this case, the Tesseract and the Scepter were the containers of the Space and Mind Stones respectively."

"And apart from destroying the whole Universe, what does these rocks allows to?" Stark inquired warily.

"You already have witnessed the powers of the Space and Mind Stones. I shall therefore pass to the others.

The Reality Stone is red and is contained in the Aether, which does appear as a dark, red, viscous liquid. It acts like a symbiotic force, capable of being absorbed into the body of a living host, giving the user the ability to warp reality at will, granting that person immense strength, durability, powers and subjective influence over the Universe."

"Ewee… This is really beginning to sound creepy!" Tony had commented.

Hermione and Natasha had rolled their eyes at his antics.

"Man of Iron, I do not know if 'creepy' would be the better word to describe the Infinity Stones incredible powers."

"Ignore him, Thor. Continue your explanations please." she had encouraged him to.

"As you wish Lady Granger. The Power Stone is purple and is contained in the Orb. This Stone is an incredible power source, it can increase the user's physical abilities and allows to manipulate energy. When used at full potential, it has enough power to obliterate an entire planet when unleashed."

Hermione haven't been able to contain back her shivers at this point of the discussion. She realized that Natasha, Steve Rogers, Doctor Banner and even Stark and paled slightly.

"The Time Stone is green and is contained in the Eye of Agamotto. Its container is an ancient artifact, a pendant created by Agamotto, the first Sorcerer Supreme. I believe that it is located on Midgard, in a place named Kamar-Taj, if I recall well.

Finally, the Soul Stone is orange, but no one knows currently where it is contained, nor its full power..."

"I am afraid to ask, but happens when these are all reunited?" Steve Rogers had asked.

"Believe me Captain of America, you do not want to know. The power of all six Stones can be harnessed collectively with the help of the Infinity Gauntlet, but none who have attempted this have survived…"

Needless is to say that she nearly had a heart attack after reading these articles. Voldemort's threat paled in comparison to the current danger the Earth and its inhabitant were now exposed into. Especially after she had discovered that three of the Stones were currently housed in Earth. The Space Stone, the Time Stone, and the Mind Stone. The latter had been discovered inside Loki's Scepter, which was a weapon that utilized the yellow Mind Stone housed inside a blue computer module, which also masked the stone's presence. Tony Stark had initially seen the Stone as a power source, whereas once J.A.R.V.I.S. had the opportunity to study the stone he stated it was more akin to a very powerful computer…

S.H.I.E.L.D was now housing, and guarding Loki's Scepter, while the Tesseract had been sent to Asgard. As for the Time Stone was trusted to be under the care of a certain Doctor Strange, who seemed to be able to protect it.

Hermione, who had already wasted too much time thinking, finally Apparated in Fury's Headquarter in the Helicarrier.

"Even after our researches, we still have no real idea about who Mikan Sakura truly is," began a frustrated Natasha. "Mikan Sakura had been adopted by an old man whose name was Nonno Sakura. He used to work in a temple and also a nursery, but after adopting her, he had retired in an area alone ever since. She is not related to him by blood and it is unknown how she had been introduced to him. We have no idea who her parents are, or were, and we can't even ask Nonno Sakura since he died seven years ago."

"How was her Alice discovered?" asked Fury.

"When she was nine years old she ran away from home and went directly to the Alice Academy. The only Alice she could possess back then was the Nullification Alice, which gave her the ability to be unaffected by any other Alice." continued Natacha slightly frowning. "I've tried to access the academy's systems, but whoever they hired in IT is really good at their job. But before you actually get disappointed, I was able to find the cause of her death. There was an explosion. And she wasn't the only one to have 'died' in it too. The Academy Elementary School Principal and another student, Natsume Hyûga - also apparently known as Black Cat, supposedly died as well. But like Mikan Sakura, their bodies were never recovered either."

"What do we know about the other two?"

"The other student possessed a very powerful Fire Alice and was even being sent on missions from the time he was eight." Natasha's voice didn't falter, but Fury heard a slight shift in her tone as she relayed the last bit of information. Natasha continued as if nothing was amiss, "His mother was an enemy of the Academy. She was a journalist who died in a car accident that was really anything but. Not long after, their village burned down, and the boy was taken in by the Academy, though the circumstances were less than favorable. It appears both he and Mikan Sakura weren't exactly liked by the elementary school principal either. We don't have much on the ESP other than he was a manipulative and dangerous SOB."

Any further discussion was interrupted by a loud pop.

"Miss Granger," Fury greeted. "Thank you for joining us."

Hermione observed the Alice from the security feed outside the cellblock. She studied the woman as she lazed about her cell, seemingly unconcerned with her current situation.

She looked to Fury and gave a small nod. Bracing herself, the witch followed after S.H.I.E.L.D's director into the cellblock.

Coming to stand before Mikan's cell, Hermione took a long moment to examine the other woman, just as the Alice did the same.

Their eyes locked, each looking for weakness in the other. Keeping her gaze steady, Hermione pulled her wand from one pocket and a small piece of scrap from the other. With a wave of her wand, the scrap piece transformed into a wooden chair. She took a rather graceful seat and watched as the Alice approached the glass, awe written all over her face. Mikan tilted her head and observed with a small smirk Hermione's wand. She was facing a witch, nothing comparable to the Masters of the Mystic Arts. The woman in front of her lived in a world of dragons, goblins, werewolves, vampires and everything that Mikan had believed to be myths so far. Irony, since she had been aware of the existence of the Asgardian's Realm way before Loki's attempt to invade the Earth, or Thor's apparition one year ago!

Mikan smiled: this promised to be interesting.

Mirroring the witch actions, Mikan positioned her own chair squarely in front of Hermione's and sat unceremoniously.

It was as if Nick Fury wasn't even present. He didn't like that.

"It is in your best interest to cooperate. Honesty will gain you your freedom much faster than lies. And we will know if you lie to us."

"Let's begin. What is your full name?"

"My name is Mikan Sakura Yukihira."

"Yukihira?" Hermione frowned, "It seems that you haven't mentioned this earlier."

The Alice shrugged it off. "During the two years I have spent in the Alice Academy, I discovered who my biological were. Izumi Yukihira, my father, was killed before my birth by Kuonji, the former Academy's Elementary School Principal. My mother Yuka Azumi died in the first Rebellion led against the ESP, killed by him too. I do love them a lot, however I can't forget that the one who raised me is Nonno Sakura, so Mikan Sakura it is."

It was this instant Natasha, Tony, Bruce and Thor chose to join Hermione in the cellblock.

"Does it make you a relative of the current High Responsible of the Alice Academy?" asked Natasha.

"If you are speaking about Kazumi Yukihira, then yes. He is my uncle since he is the older brother of my late father." Mikan nodded.

"Are the two others, who disappeared with you still alive?" Fury finally stepped out of the silence.

Mikan surprised them as she started laughing at him, humorlessly and heartlessly, hatred filling her eyes. Since she seemed to be the only one to able to understand the comic of the situation, she leaned toward the group, her hands now pressed on the cold glass, and explained:

"Both of them died afterward, you know." Mikan smirked before continuing, "Kuonji died in a real explosion four years later. Natsume, also known by his alias the Black Cat, died in a mission that we both had to fulfill, at the sorry age of fourteen. But I can't help it, it is so funny that you are the one asking this question, since that mission was funded by S.H.I.E.L.D, itself." Mikan, who truly couldn't help it, started to laugh again.

Tony, Hermione, Bruce and Thor tensed simultaneously. They knew that S.H.I.E.L.D had its flaws and even if the woman in front of them could have been lying to them, they wouldn't be surprised if such a fact was true.

Since Hermione needed to get inside to cast her spell on Mikan, the group agreed silently onto continuing the interrogatory inside the capsule.

Mikan kept herself from smirking. They had made the wrong move and now all the cards were in her hands. 'All is fair in love and war, they say.' The young woman had activated her Mind Reading Alice the very instant Hermione Jean Granger Weasley and Fury had stepped inside the cellblock. She knew that the witch was planning to use her Magic on her.

A spell called Legilimency, quite similar to mind reading, even though it seemed to be more complex. Which bothered Mikan, though, was the fact that she didn't know if her Barrier Alice would be efficient against the witch's Magic. She knew from experience that it could block the Magic practiced by the Masters of the Mystic Arts but still…

'Someone is never too cautious...' Mikan, unsure, activated her Barrier Alice anyway and put all her energy and concentration into this task.

Mikan willed herself to remain calm and not appear suspicious, nor worried. She looked curiously at Thor, Doctor Banner and Tony Stark, who were mostly very stiff or holding unconsciously their breath. She did what she was supposed to, which meant to look around searching what they were all staring at.

Mikan finally looked at Hermione. She didn't faint her surprise when a very strong curse hit her barriers very hard. The shock was so powerful, that it sent both of them fly across the cell. Mikan let out a gasp of pain as her body hit cruelly the glass. The pain was now unbearable. She was vaguely aware of Thor and Dr. Banner reaching for her, before to close her eyes.

'Well it seems that my Alice can block her Magic…' she thought before to fall unconscious.


	3. Of Bad Memories and Helping Loki:

_Mikan was in the dark, she couldn't see a thing. Where was she? Were her eyes closed? She slowly tried to open and close them, but her traitorous body wouldn't respond her... In fact, she couldn't even feel it..._

_Was she finally dead? After these two years working like a slave for Kuonji, it would be such a huge relief! She wouldn't have to taint her hands anymore, she was going to be free again! Finally freed from that constant pain, freed from her fears, freed from this suffocating self-hatred, this overwhelming feeling of shame, freed from her life, freed from Kuonji…_

_Would she be able to meet her parents and Natsume again?... At this thought her scarred soul warmed again. How she had longed to see them!..._

_Were these strange sounds voices? Did people scream in Heaven? Fear began to build inside her. Was she not worthy enough? Had she been sent to Hell? Mikan felt like crying… Yet she didn't even have that luxury…_

_She didn't know how much time passed. She was so alone… so alone… Why did she feel so cold when she didn't even have a body anymore? How long would she have to endure this?..._

_After what seemed to be ages of wondering, she finally sensed another presence… She could feel it coming toward her…_

_When she felt that warm light encircling her, Mikan wasn't afraid. She still couldn't see anything, but she sensed it. It was such a strange experience, she didn't even know if she could be able to describe it herself… She had never felt like this before… It was so safe, so welcoming, like a new extension of herself... It was now humming at her, begging Mikan to accept it. She wasn't one to comply. She wouldn't be alone anymore…_

_As they both united, Mikan finally felt it again. Her body. Her aching body. Why did it hurt so much? Where was she? She tried to open her eyes again. Her eyelids painfully responded to the process, but now, she was able to see again…_

_Every cell of her body was screaming of pain. Her vision was a blur colorful mess of waves. Mikan blinked several times before to feel it fade slightly. It was enough to allow her to see the several burned dead bodies in front her. She was in what she recognized to be the secret research laboratory center of Kuonji and his men. She felt a building panic rise inside her as she contemplated their dead bodies._

_When she finally began to understand the meaning of the horrific scene before her, she heard a terrible horrified scream. As Mikan released that the scream had been hers, she was already falling back into unconsciousness…_

* * *

When Hermione had felt the Legilimency spell backfiring at her, she had acted quickly, preventing herself from being hurt. Alas, it wasn't the case of Mikan Sakura, whose body slammed into the glass wall behind her. The moment Hermione heard her sharp gasp of pain, she felt slightly guilty, even though she knew that she couldn't have predicted such a possible turn of events.

Thor and Dr. Banner immediately ran toward Mikan. The doctor began to check her injuries - the most pressing seeming to be her right arm, which was now bent at an unnatural angle. Careful to not further disturb it, Banner carefully pulled up Mikan Sakura's sweater to check for any immediate signs of internal damage.

But no one in the room was prepared for what they were about to see.

Her stomach and chest were a mess of scars - long, thin, short, jagged. There didn't seem to be a patch of skin that was left untouched. A few of the longer ones stretched around her sides. Delicately shifting the unconscious woman, Banner's fears were confirmed: her back was the same motley of wounds.

Thor had knelt on Mikan Sakura's other side. "Look."

He held her good arm, and gently pushed up her sleeve. Her arms had not been spared torture either."

Hermione shuddered as she remembered her own experience with Bellatrix. It had been the most humiliating and horrifying moment of her life. However, she had been through this only once, when Mikan Sakura had probably been acquainted to such cruelty more often… Hermione still couldn't feel at ease with her. These scars may have been what have brought the young woman in there… Someone could easily be behind her actions, controlling her. But now Hermione was sure that it wasn't Loki, or at least not directly. He wasn't the kind of evil that used torture to manipulate the others. No, he would find such ways too vulgar for him, particularly when Loki's charms and charisma were habitually enough to seduce people to join him of their own will.

The witch approached the unconscious body of Mikan Sakura, wand in hand. With a fluid flick she tried various healing spells starting with the most basic ones: _Ferula_ and _Episkey_. However, Hermione realized with both frustration and surprise that her magic was bouncing off some kind of force field. The Alice could block her magic. Hermione felt her heartbeats go crazy. If Mikan was indeed a real threat, then it could make no good.

Since it seemed that her magic was blocked by her barriers, Hermione had no other choice but let a muggle doctor take care of her. The woman was dangerous; there was no question about that. But Nick Fury seemed to be the only one callous enough to not appear affected about what he just saw. But then again, the type of detachment would probably keep them all alive if she ended up being a true threat.

"Miss Granger did you manage to cast a healing spell at her?" finally asked her Dr. Banner, breaking the silence that had fell in the room since the incident.

"No, I didn't use my magic, since it could only worsen her state I think…"

"Then it means that she also possesses the ability to heal herself, even when she is unconscious, because her dislocated shoulder had repositioned itself by its own." frowned the doctor.

"Well if it is the case, she is safe, and we have no reason to stay here anymore.", simply replicated the witch.

"Still I don't get it, if she is able to heal herself so quickly, how does it comes that so much scars remains on her body?" wondered Thor.

"This only means that there is a limit to her body's healing process. It is very probable that the people that have done such a thing to her enjoyed this ability too much, to the point it wasn't sufficient anymore… Or that she simply gained this ability afterward." stated Stark.

Thor resumed his attention on the scarred body of Mikan Sakura, frowning. This treatment was barbaric, but he wasn't going to trust her only because of a sorry experience. He had again seen how powerful she was and couldn't help but wonder who could have rendered her body to such a state… Did they have to fear another enemy, more powerful that she already was?

"If she can block your Magic, Lady Granger, I think that she might be able to counter my brother's too, with more difficulty, of course. Which would imply that if she was ever to help him, it would be only be willingly." started Thor.

"I don't think that we can trust such a thing since Loki was in the possession of the Mind Stone…" Banner thought aloud.

"And that's the thing. We don't know how she might react to an Infinity Stone," Natasha said. "From what we've seen, she's more powerful than Loki. She can block magic. Whatever barrier she's using could potentially resist the Stones."

"But it's impossible to resist the Stone," Hermione contested. "And, I hate to say it, but Asgardian magic is ancient and far more powerful than what any witch or wizard from our world can conjure."

Natasha was quick to retort. "Well, after the Helicarrier attack, Barton seemed to achieve 'the impossible' since he was able to break away from the Mind Stone's influence."

"But he couldn't resist it initially. He was still Loki' puppet for a time."

"It still proves that the Infinity Stones are not infallible. Barton isn't a wizard or a god and he broke free."

Hermione sighed. "I hope you're right, but I just can't place my trust in it."

* * *

Mikan woke to a semi-soft bed and a thick blanket draped across her. Turning her head slightly, she spied her sweater on the table next to her. She reached out to grab it, pausing for the briefest moment as she caught sight of her battered arm.

Hastily throwing on her sweater, Mikan found herself beginning to shake. She wasn't cold, but the memory of that night was worming its way from her dreams to her waking thoughts.

Mikan tried to relax her shaking body, in vain. It was the first time in eight years that she dreamt about that night. Two whole years of her life had been stolen from her. The Alice had been the subject of numerous experiences led by Kuonji, therefore her body had been plunged into a long-induced coma. When she had finally woke up from that deadly state, it was to see that the laboratory where she had been imprisoned had completely blown up. Obviously, she was the only survivor and, even though she didn't want to think too much about it, Mikan knew inside her that the explosion had something with what she had experienced right before her rude awakening.

As much as she had tried, it was impossible for her to feel any remorse. After all, she wasn't the one responsible of an experiment that went wrong… Especially not when she had finally understood what they had made to her. Her Consciousness was clear of any murder, technically...

' _Yes, I have no remorse. I can't possibly feel sorry for such cruel people. Not after what they had turned me into, not after what they had done to Natsume, not after all the pains and humiliations that have been through. They only got more than they had bargained for by pushing their quest of power too far… I won't allow them to drive my life away from me again because of unnecessary sorry feelings._ ' Yes, her body might have been tainted by their dirty schemes, but her mind and soul had remained pure and innocent. ' _Isn't?_ '

Mikan observed her hands as she moved them in front of her eyes. These two years had completely changed her life. Afterwards, she did have to learn to master her new Alices, countless Alices to the point that she still didn't know them all. With a Mind-Reading Alice which was at first too powerful, she did have to find a cloistered place to live in, and she could still here the voices as whispers… She once tried to remove all the Stones from her body, she had spent several weeks doing so, but just as if moved by their own will, they returned every time inside her body.

It was when she had realized three important facts. The first was simple, this was her life and her burden to bear. The second one was that all possible information of what they had done to her had been lost when the laboratory had blown up. And the third fact was the most annoying. The only reason why Kuonji had made all these experiments on her and not on him was her body. As the only remaining owner of the Stealing Alice, her body was the perfect receptacle for such an experiment. While his body could only receive three Alices Stones, hers could host an infinite number.

The young woman sighed as she moved to sit on the chair beside the bed. Mikan cleared her mind and distracted herself by noting every single detail of the capsule and its environment. Of course, it didn't take her long before her attention was drawn to the only interesting thing within the cellblock: Loki.

A turbulent and aggressive aura surrounded his cell.

Oh yes, this was going to be interesting.

* * *

Since the very start of his imprisonment, Loki had been, well the word 'bored' couldn't quite do it justice. He had no items, objects, or even something to fidget with. Magic was out of the question as they surveilled his every movement and according to Fury, he wouldn't hesitate to "drop" him before he could blink.

But that was really for his more overt displays of Magic. And what they did not know, would certainly come back to hurt them.

To add to his torments, he was very tired and weak, drained progressively of his vital energy. His heart sank, and his head was hurting like hell. There were days where he could barely open his eyes… Thanos was enjoying punishing him too much for his own liking… Of course, he held always a perfect composure in front of his enemies Yet, it had become more and more difficult to not let the façade slip.

He knew of the woman in the cellblock and her willing capture. He heard of her powers and how she was even able to combat the annoying little Miss Granger.

But what was a surprise to him was her suddenly apparating into his cell.

He will maintain until he dies that he did not yelp when she appeared.

"What the Hel are you doing?"

Mikan said nothing. She just took him in, her eyes roving across his body. She looked neither pleased nor displeased. He didn't like it.

When her silent observation of him continued, Loki decided to use the time to examine her as well.

She was quite tall for a Midgardian woman. She was lithe and quite appealing even by Asgardian standards. But her eyes did not match the youth her body exhibited.

Their eyes locked and Loki felt as if she were looking into his very soul. In that moment, she (quite uncomfortably) reminded him of Heimdall.

The woman suddenly smiled. It was kind and non-threatening.

"It must be very draining isn't it? It's the first time that I've experienced such a thing. He must be very powerful to have such an overwhelming influence on you. No wonder why you look so tired! Both Mind and Soul, hmm… He didn't go easy on you." she hummed absentmindedly, more to herself than to him.

Loki, who knew perfectly well what she was speaking about, tensed unwittingly. ' _So, she truly is as observant as Heimdall… It wasn't just my imagination then._ '

"You truly are a curious one, aren't you?" he smirked, slightly amused when she tilted her head a little bit more, "What is your name my dear?"

"I'm sorry, I was a bit distracted and forgot all my manners! My name is Mikan Sakura, but I'm pretty sure that you know it already, I've sensed your spiritual presence in my capsule earlier after all! I'm still very pleased to meet you anyway." She continued to smile at him.

She then approached him and before he could say anything, placed one hand over his heart and another on his forehead. Loki didn't move away, he was too curious and had observed her enough to know that she had no ill intent. As she seemed to be very concentrated on what she was up to do, she closed her eyes. Loki smirked knowingly. What an easy prey had come to him. She didn't fear him, or at least tried not to, which had been her first mistake.

His right hand wondered near her face, without making any skin contact. Then, his cool long fingers caressed carefully her check, curious to see how she would react to this. The Midgardian's hazels eyes opened. Her gaze paused on his hand. She studied his fingers and didn't try to find his eyes, without specially trying to avoid eye contact. She didn't try to move away. She knew that this gesture didn't hide any sensual meaning. He was only studying her, curious to see what brought her to his capsule and how useful she could be to him.

At first, Loki didn't feel anything, then the coldness around him let slowly place to a peaceful warm. Both his eyebrows raised as he saw an orange light emanate from where her hand rested over his heart, and then a yellow one where her other hand was. As the mysterious woman in front of him was finished, he could see in her hands two small little gems, a yellow and an orange one... _'Two little miniatures of both the Mind Stone and the Soul Stone!'_ He could feel all the color draining from his already pale face. There were no words for this.

The young woman in front of him had achieved the impossible. This Mikan Sakura had easily captured the essence, which was inside of him, of two of the six most powerful artefacts in the whole Universe, and had managed to successfully extract them by giving them the form of two little gems… And he could bet that she didn't understand the true enormity of what she had just done.

"You're free from him now," she said kindly before stepping away and disappearing.

Loki could still feel the warm on the two places her hands had been. He had lived for now two thousands of years, and he still could count on one hand the number of people or things that had managed to truly surprise him, let alone render him of all people speechless. Mikan Sakura just found herself added to that list.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a review :)


End file.
